An Unlikely Offer of Friendship
by Ralinde
Summary: Lucius thought second-year Severus Snape was a promising wizard, who could go far in the world if helped by the right people. And a Mudblood was not what he considered 'the right people'.


_A/N: This is written for TheOnlyTrueMagic in the Monthly One-Shot Exchange January 2016. I've used the characters Lucius and Severus, the genre friendship and the prompts 'power' and 'ambition'._

* * *

"Are you drooling over that Mudblood _again_?"

Lucius couldn't keep the disdain out of his voice when he caught the young wizard staring at the redhead giggling with her friends by the lake. _Honestly, what did the boy see in her?_

Defensively, Severus looked up. "Don't call her that! And I'm not drooling, we're just friends," he added muttering.

Lucius let out an irritated sigh. "You do not get it at all, do you?"

Without asking, he sat down next to Severus.

"Sure, she was your friend when you were kids, because you were her only way to the magic world. Can't you see what's happening, Severus? She's stealing magic from you, that's what they all do."

"That's nonsense! You can't steal magic. She's a witch, and a very good one too. I dare say she's one of the best in our year."

"Exactly what I mean!" Lucius shook his head over so much ignorance. "How can a Mudblood – all right, Muggleborn," he adjusted at the foul look Severus gave him, "how can a Muggleborn, with no proper training as a child, excel and outdo properly brought up wizards and witches? How else but by stealing their magic for their own purposes?"

"She's not stealing magic."

Severus set his jaw and Lucius sighed again. The young wizard was obviously too blinded to see the truth. So he decided to approach the subject from a different angle.

"How come you don't spend time with your fellow Slytherins?"

Severus didn't answer.

"Well?"

Still no answer.

"I can't help but notice that you're not really trying to fit in," he probed.

Severus spun around. "Yeah? What would you know about that?" he spat. "Slytherin Headboy, comes from a well-known family with money, status and power, has a girlfriend from an equally admired family… What would you know about the need to fit in? I bet you didn't even have to try, they're swarming around you just because of your ancestry. You're the golden boy, an example of a perfect Slytherin."

 _Of course, I should have realised…_

"They don't give you a second glance because they think you're different, is that it?" he said.

Severus shrugged. "So what if they do? I don't need them."

"I think you do."

"Why should I?"

"What are your ambitions, Severus?"

"Eh, what?"

Lucius could see that Severus was surprised by this sudden change of subject.

"What are your ambitions?" he repeated. "What do you hope to accomplish once you leave this place? I know it's still a few years away, but surely you must've given it some thought?"

"You'll probably think it stupid," Severus murmured.

"I doubt that."

The young wizard remained silent for a long time, as if debating whether or not to tell Lucius. "I'd like to do research," he eventually said tentatively. "Like Waffling, Jigger or Borage.

"Research?" Lucius echoed.

Severus face darkened. "See, I shouldn't have told you. You think it's stupid. Well, go ahead, make fun of me. It's not like I'm not used to it."

"I don't think it's stupid," Lucius countered, "I'm just surprised, that's all. I have no intention to make fun of you."

Severus huffed, but didn't comment.

"So, research…," Lucius said slowly.

"Why do you even want to know?" Severus countered. "Why all these questions all of a sudden? And what have my ambitions got to do with fitting in in Slytherin?"

"A lot actually. See, achieving your goals is easier if you have friends who can back you up financially and morally, and support you when times are though. It's a lot more difficult to achieve it all on your own. And I hope you haven't forgotten our house motto?"

"Slytherin could help you on the way to greatness," Severus replied reluctantly.

"There you have it."

"So, you're here to offer me to support my career with the Malfoy gold?" Severus mocked. "I can do without it. I'll find a way."

"No." Lucius shook his head. "No, I think what I'm offering is my friendship," he continued, surprising even himself.

He was usually very picky about who he associated with, and normally, he thought it highly unlikely that he would ever associate with Severus. But there was something about the young wizard sitting next to him that intrigued him. He had heard good things of the boy and believed that he could go far if supported by the right people. And a Mudblood was not what he considered 'the right people'. He set his jaw in determination. If he could only get one fellow wizard from out of the poisonous claws of _that kind_ , he would. Severus could do with a true friend.

"Well, what do you say?" he said when Severus still hadn't responded.

"Are you serious?" Severus asked suspiciously and looked him up and down, trying to find any trace of the mockery he expected to see on Lucius' face. " _You_ want to be friends with _me_?"

As a response, Lucius stuck out his hand.

Apparently, that gesture was enough to convince Severus of his sincerity. Tentatively, the young wizard shook the outstretched hand.

"Friends?"

"Friends."


End file.
